Un Sentimiento De Poder
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Ellos se tienen el uno al otro, él le enseña las mejores tácticas para defenderse de los demonios, los monstruos y el peligroso Limbo, el lugar más cercano al infierno y la destrucción—"Me gustan las personas como tú"—. Y todo sea por salvar al mundo. Juntos formaban una máquina de matar. One-shot.


**Hola, holaaa... xD**

**Esta es mi primera historia de acción y romance NaruHina en un universo demoniaco (Siempre quise hacer eso) si alguien se topó con esta historia, espero que les guste ¡De mí, para ustedes!**

**Debo decir que me hice una ligera adaptación al videojuego DmC: Devil May cry (el reboot) y utilicé sus demonios para este one-shot, los créditos son a Capcom y a Ninja Theory, yo sólo ocupé algunas cosillas para que no parezca plagio ni mucho menos.**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishi xD**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Título: Un Sentimiento De Poder<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Ellos se tienen el uno al otro, él le enseña las mejores tácticas para defenderse de los demonios, los monstruos y el peligroso Limbo, el lugar más cercano al infierno y la destrucción—"Me gustan las personas como tú"—. Y todo sea por salvar al mundo. Juntos formaban una máquina de matar. One-shot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—Respira Hinata, inhala y exhala—el rubio le susurró en la oreja a su compañera, una joven de cabello azul que brillaba como la plata recién pulida y unos ojos de color de la luna. Ella sostenía un arma parecida a las comunes de 9 mm, la única diferencia es que esta era demoniaca.

La muchacha cuyo nombre respondía al de Hinata, soltó un suspiro y nuevamente apuntó hacia el objetivo que eran solamente tres simples latas de refresco a una distancia nos mayor a cinco metros. Cierto rubio de ojos azules le estaba enseñando a su compañera como disparar un arma de fuego. Pero ésta no era cualquier arma, esa es una de las favoritas del rubio, tenía munición infinita y su color es totalmente plateado. El rubio le dijo que mantuviera ambos ojos abiertos y tuviera cuidado con el gatillo de su chica. Si, refiriéndose al arma a quien llamaba amistosamente "Shinju" o "Perla".

—N-Naruto-kun—Hinata apuntó hacia una de las latas y centró su objetivo poniéndose nerviosa.

—Tranquila, es muy sencillo—la apremió sutilmente—Concéntrate.

La chica acarició la empuñadura con los pulgares y rozó el disparador. Mordió su labio inferior, un hormigueo recorrió sus brazos y cuando por primera vez comenzó a experimentar la adrenalina de utilizar las armas de fuego. Naruto se acercó a ella y tomó su mano armada, cosa que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa por si no fuera suficiente.

—Hazlo así—susurró cerca de su oído. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un encantador tono de rosa por el acto de él. El rubio le estaba ayudando a centrar el objetivo, por un momento Hinata miró el hermoso perfil de su compañero, era perfecto, apiñonado, esas tres rayitas desde siempre le habían causado curiosidad.

Si no volteaba hacia otro lado la descubriría, a pesar de que Naruto es inmensamente atractivo, debía concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Su misión es proteger a la tierra de los demonios del Limbo.

Ya lo tengo, pensó la muchacha y finalmente disparó. La bala salió del pequeño cañón con una dirección precisa, casi perfecta. Finalmente ésta rebotó sobre la lata de en medio haciéndola volar en otra dirección.

— ¡Excelente Hinata!—exclamó Naruto con el dedo pulgar en alto.

—Lo… Lo hice—su cara era de satisfacción. Sin embargo segundos después el gesto de Naruto Namikaze se puso algo serio.

—Hinata, no estuvo mal pero una lata de refresco no es lo mismo que un estigio de élite o una bruja que nos toparemos en el Limbo—explicó sosteniendo otra arma, gemela a la que tenía la chica pero ésta era color negro— ¡Mira como uso a sombra!

Hinata le puso la total atención, Naruto en sólo un tiro derrumbó una pila de latas y de forma veloz hizo un brinco con un giro hasta dispararle a una hilera completa de latas. Lo sorprendente es que todas las latas—Hinata contó 19 al menos—tenían un agujero justo en medio por lo que definitivamente "Shinju y Kage" o "Perla y Sombra" son realmente potentes, no por nada eran armas demoniacas.

—Quiero que utilices a mis chicas como si fueran parte de ti—le guiñó un ojo—. Sigue practicando, la mano que más utilizas es la izquierda.

—No lo sé Naruto-kun, no creo poder lograrlo tan pronto, el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro—sus ojos blancos miraron el suelo con desconfianza.

—Eres realmente fuerte Hinata Hyûga—le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Sigue practicando y estoy seguro que destruirás un montón de estigios, eso te lo aseguro ¡De veras!—le hizo una seña con el dedo índice y medio con la clara seguridad de que ella lo lograría. Dicho esto Naruto se marchó por algo de comida pero se cubrió con una capa de gorro y le preguntó a su compañera si quería algo, a lo que ella asintió.

Cuando Naruto se fue la Hyûga miró las armas gemelas y apuntó a una de las botellas de vidrio.

— ¡Naruto confía en mí, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo y lo alcanzaré!—se dijo a sí misma, sonrió con autosuficiencia y apuntó esta vez con la pistola de color negro.

.

.

.

Media hora después el Namikaze regresó con bolsas en las manos, cuando regresó su sorpresa fue pilas y pilas de latas por todos lados, incluso las botellas rotas en miles de pedazos. Hinata había causado semejante desmán, seguramente sus armas ya estaban calientes de tanto usarlas. La Hyûga ya iba por el siguiente tiro pero ya estaba aturdida por el sonido de los balazos, como cohetes que explotan.

— ¡Hinata!—inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado para ayudarle.

—No quería preocuparte…

—Te sobrecargaste, no estás acostumbrada al repiqueteo—Hinata se estiró por las armas de Naruto, pero él se lo impidió y la ayudó a levantarse, la joven parecía entender un poco por lo que el rubio le dio unos cuantos sorbos de agua.

—Te preocupé lo siento—la voz de la chica era tan linda que Naruto rio ante ello, realmente se estaba esforzando.

— Déjalo ya tonta, el entrenamiento se acabó. Mañana lucharemos contra estigios inferiores, lo prometo ¡De veras!—prometió con una sonrisa tan cálida, que a Hinata se le quitó el aturdimiento de los oídos.

—No creo que pueda con esos demonios inferiores…

—Ahhhhhhh, yo creo que...—el rubio miró todo el desastre que causó la joven en su entrenamiento cuando él no estaba, eso sí era una sorpresa—. ¡Yo creo que si lo harás!—exclamó bastante seguro, mirando a una Hinata desconcertada.

Ambos se dirigieron a comer, el estómago del rubio era feroz si no comía para nada.

.

.

.

— ¡Perfecto Hinata, sigue así!—Naruto se defendió con la espada, mientras Hinata atacaba de frente, izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo. El rubio bloqueaba sus fuertes estocadas de manera muy sencilla y fresca, mientras que Hinata apenas lograba recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Ah, si Naruto-kun! ¡Kya!—Hinata dio un enorme salto y literalmente voló hasta la espada de Naruto, el problema era que su contrincante siempre encontraba una estrategia para voltearle el filo o quitársela.

Esta vez no sería así, ambos incluso sacaban chispas y sudor del entrenamiento. Ambas espadas también eran demoniacas, fueron regalo de un viejo cazador de bestias. Las legendarias espadas "Rebellion" para Naruto y "Yamato" para Hinata. La Rebellion despedía un aura roja mientras que la otra un aura azul que contrastaba con su compañera.

— ¡Hinata, respira por la nariz como te dije!—gritó el rubio a todo pulmón antes de que Hinata le apuntara en el cuello. La Hyûga lo intentaba pero Naruto iba bastante encima con el movimiento de su espada por lo que incluso se sofocaba un poco.

En ese momento giró sus manos para quitarle la espada a Naruto, cuya rebellion salió disparada a otro lado, dejándolo desarmado. El Namikaze levantó las manos en señal de derrota, esta vez Hinata había hecho un buen movimiento para desarmarlo, no cabe duda que su entrenamiento si daba frutos, pero desde luego el rubio no iba a quedarse desarmado por siempre.

El muchacho fue incluso más rápido que ella, con sus pies voló encima de ella y en segundos la chica ya estaba con una de las pistolas gemelas en la cabeza, mientras que la espada Yamato se recargó suavemente en el tosco cuello del contrincante. Ninguno de los dos había ganado, todo quedó en un empate.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca a pesar de que una espada y una pistola los separaba. Su aliento chocó en el rostro de él, la mirada del chico la dejó perpleja porque era muy diferente a la que acostumbraba en el entrenamiento: siempre concentrada y dura. Sin embargo cambió, sus ojos le mostraron un calor ardiente despedido de ese color como el cielo.

Esos ojos hacen que pierda la concentración, pensó. Ella realmente deseaba saber que era lo que Naruto pensaba, lo que sentía y lo que demostraba con todo ese valor, que en ella forjó un sentimiento más cálido que la amistad. Desde un principio se convirtió en su mentor, en su mejor amigo, en su compañero para derrotar las bestias del limbo y desde luego en su más grande amor de la existencia.

—Oye… ¿Ya te cansaste?—le preguntó algo extrañado, ya que ambos no se movieron para nada en cuanto se quedaron tan cerca para casi matarse.

—Ehhh… ¿Eh?—Hinata despertó de un trance y de inmediato le quitó el filo del cuello, algo avergonzada y con las mejillas levemente rosadas. Naruto se rio.

—Creo que te dejaste llevar y esa es la actitud que buscaba—aseguró el muchacho con los hombros en alto—. Luego de casi matarnos debo decir que mejoraste, pronto cazaremos en el Limbo y destruiremos criaturas más fuertes que los estigios…

Naruto nunca perdía el sentido del humor a pesar de que Hinata casi lo degollaba con la Yamato, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara y mantuviera la cabeza fría aun cuando llegase a asesinar seres malignos. Lo que era cierto, ella admitió en su mente lo mucho que ama a su mentor por lo que tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados.

—Sí, bueno eso creo…

—No, me dejaste asombrado. Ahora debo cuidarme no sólo de los demonios sino también de ti jejeje…

Ese humor tan encantador animó a Hinata, como no iba a enamorarse de él, siendo tan fuerte y tan paciente en ayudarla.

—Sabes Hinata—Naruto dejó a un lado su espada y se sentó en el pasto con la vista hacia el paisaje verde y soleado—. A veces no me considero tan fuerte—agachó la cabeza con cierto abatimiento—. Sé que piensas que soy el mejor pero la verdad siempre estoy frustrado, incluso desearía que no existiera esa carga como esa en nuestro mundo… No creo sentirme tan fuerte—suspiró y se arrojó al pasto para respirar el aire puro. Hinata lo acompañó.

—No, no digas eso…

— ¿Eh?

—Siempre das lo mejor de ti—Naruto la miró atentamente—. A pesar de que te caigas siempre vuelves a levantarte y eso es lo que más admiro…

—Hinata…

—Eres—pensó en algún adjetivo adecuado—. Un cazador bastante orgullo o al menos eso creo y estoy aprendiendo del mejor.

Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada, Hinata no era tan tímida cuando se lo proponía y él sabía cómo responder a eso. Desde un principio había notado que sus ojos perlas son realmente bonitos.

—Gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad necesitaba eso—por un momento también se preguntó qué haría sin ella—. Oye Hinata, la primera impresión que tuve de ti es que eras tonta, tímida y súper rara, básicamente un bicho raro—soltó de inmediato un comentario que dejó a la aludida completamente abatida, Naruto siempre tan sincero y hablador pero aún no había terminado.

—Oh…

—Pero durante este tiempo que entrenamos juntos, de hecho me gusta…

— ¿Qué?

—Me gustan las personas como tú.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, definitivamente Hinata había escogido bien en enamorarse, sólo esperaba que algún día pudiera alcanzarlo. Había hecho bien en elegir a un chico con un corazón de oro, interpretar sus palabras era lo de menos pero estaba segura de que lo haría. Hinata no hizo más que perderse en sus pensamientos, en esa ocasión se dejó llevar por la paz.

.

.

.

Los edificios y las casas comenzaron a temblar y a transformarse en un mundo paralelo retorcido. El mundo normal cambió a un paisaje con naturaleza muerta, desconocida para el hombre común. Las paredes llenas de dibujos con pintura en aerosol se llenaron de enredaderas negras con flores rojas podridas y la mayoría lucía en estilo gótico con ligeros revestimientos cuarteados. Incluso los techos se separaron de sus respectivas casas hasta cambiar en forma de roca y flotar por los aires.

Ese mundo paralelo era conocido como "El Limbo Maldito", porque todo alrededor era oscuro, las puertas de la ciudad se formaron en una especie de arco ojival. El lugar era lo más cercano al infierno porque ahí viven las criaturas demoniacas por supuesto. No era tan espantoso como las profundidades del averno pero tampoco era el paraíso, ya que incluso llegaron a sacrificar a los ángeles para ofrecerlos como tributo a satanás y convertirlos en ángeles caídos.

Naruto y Hinata fueron encomendados a una misión: Destruir al "ingrediente secreto" que alimentaba las sucias bocas de las criaturas del Limbo, era como una parte de su fuente de poder, si lograban destruirlo entonces limitarían la vida de las bestias más desarrolladas de ese apestoso lugar.

La Hyûga y el Namikaze llegaron a un depósito de desechos. Sin embargo, para el Limbo era la puerta principal que daba con la salida proveedora de alimentación para las criaturas. El lugar tenía un olor tan pestilente, que Hinata no pudo evitar taparse la nariz.

—Aquí es Hinata—terció el rubio—. Encontramos la guarida del ingrediente secreto—tosió un poco para disimular la misma sensación.

—No me gusta este lugar Naruto-kun.

—A mí tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo. De entrada te encontrarás con cosas peores, eso te lo aseguro.

Se toparon con una tubería muy larga de color amarillo fosforescente que sirvió de guía para encontrar el camino. Avanzaron hasta la planta alta y descubrieron unos conectores muy grandes, la chica no consiguió aproximar el diámetro de esas conexiones, pero definitivamente por ahí pasaba la succión de la fuente de poder. El espacio del cuarto era bastante grande gracias al Limbo y justo en medio se encontraba la cola del monstruo conectada a varios huevecillos de diferentes bestias bien protegidas.

Tenían que llegar hasta la planta baja o al sótano para dar con el origen.

—E-El lugar es, es repugnante—se tapó la nariz y la boca algo mareada por el olor, pero podía soportarlo un poco más.

—Resiste Hinata, tendremos que bajar directamente con el ingrediente si queremos acabar con esto—apuntó con valentía mientras que buscaba una manera de viajar al otro extremo.

—De… De acuerdo—asintió con la cabeza.

—Hinata si conseguimos acabar desde la raíz

En ese momento salieron de la tierra, unas criaturas extrañas de media estatura, extremadamente delgadas, de color plateado, con un cuerno negro en la cabeza y un machete muy largo en el brazo derecho. Esos los estigios normales, por suerte son bastante torpes pero en una horda grande resultan bastante molestos.

— ¡Mierda! —se quejó el rubio mirando a toda la horda a su alrededor—. Nunca había visto tantos ¡Los voy a matar cabrones!

—S-Son demasiados—agregó Hinata sacando la Yamato con cierto temblor en sus brazos.

Ambos chocaron de espaldas porque estaban rodeados de un montón de criaturas con cuernos. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, aparecieron otros engendros con alas demasiado pequeños que apuntaron una especie de luz hacia los cazadores, si no se movían rápido, esa luz podría calcinarlos.

— ¡Maldita sea, son Pathos voladores!

— ¡Tengo una idea!—exclamó Hinata guardando la espada.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¡Saca la espada Hinata!—Naruto lucía bastante alterado, pero segundos después su cara mostró un gesto increíblemente asombrado cuando la joven sacó de su armamento mágico, una guadaña gigante de aura azul.

—Esta vez voy a protegerte Naruto—aseguró la muchacha sonriendo y dicho esto se aventuró a hacer pedazos cada uno de los estigios uno por uno. La guadaña fue de ayuda ya que pudo despejar gran parte de la planta alta.

Los ataques de la guadaña resultaron efectivos, la cuchilla de un tajo descuartizó a los estigios que en menos de cinco minutos estos también se desintegraron con el filo. La punta era puro metal y la vara que sostenía la cuchilla parecía fabricada de otras aleaciones. Definitivamente era el arma perfecta y Hinata lucía espectacular usándola.

El Namikaze no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, sin duda había notado lo fuerte que era su compañera, quedó embelesado con ella con sólo verla luchar, tan determinada y poderosa. Finalmente, la chica acabó con el último de los estigios hasta soltar un grito de cansancio y excitación por destruir a todos, bajo la mirada perpleja del rubio que levantó el pulgar de aprobación.

—Wow, genial—Naruto apenas cerró la boca. Hinata inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, guardó la guadaña mágicamente, le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, preguntó si estaba bien hasta que realmente recuperó el aliento.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Estoy impresionado Hinata…

— ¿De, de verdad? ¿Lo hice?—se preguntó poniéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella miró a su alrededor y se fijó en toda la destrucción que causó con su guadaña. Naruto sonrió con total confianza, haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara.

Naruto recargó a Hinata en su pecho como si fuera un abrazo y le pidió que ya se fueran a buscar al ingrediente secreto. Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser sonrisas y destrucción, no, era mucho peor. Se acercó la segunda ronda pero en un solo sujeto. Nuevamente de la tierra brotó otro ser extraño, no tenía muy buena pinta y era demasiado grande que ellos dos juntos. Se veía poderoso, su cuerpo era redondo, en ambos brazos tenía sierras circulares con fuego, además de una cabeza con cuernos y un estómago hecho de cristal que se veía resistente en color anaranjado con una calavera humana gigante en el centro.

El sujeto enorme le lanzó una sierra que fue directo hacia ellos, el Namikaze abrazó con fuera a Hinata y se empujó contra ella para esquivar el objeto peligroso.

— ¡Carajo, es un descuartizador!—gritó el rubio alarmado y ayudando a Hinata a levantarse.

—T-Tiene muy, muy mala pinta—terció la joven—. ¿Qué sugieres hacer?

—Correr.

— ¡¿Cómo?!—cuestionó sorprendida.

— ¡No quiero perder más tiempo, hay que correr! ¡Vamos!—Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos salieron corriendo de esa bestia, que de por sí era muy rápida, sobre todo porque esas cuchillas daban terror.

Llegaron al centro de los conectores, la única opción que tenían era saltar al vacío y llegar hasta el fondo directamente con el ingrediente secreto. Era una altura demasiado grande debido al Limbo. No podía ser más riesgoso que lugar con una de las bestias más potentadas del Limbo, no es que hayan huido por cobardía, Naruto podría derrotarlo pero ahora necesitaba poner a Hinata a salvo, ya que los estigios no son los únicos seres malignos.

—Hinata Hyûga ¡¿Te he dicho que me encantan las caídas libres?!—increpó travieso sin soltar la mano de su amiga. Hinata no lo podía creer ¿De verdad iban a saltar y caer así de simple?

—N-No, pero yo…

— ¡Hinata, no digas nada y te vienes conmigo!—gritó con todo el vigor de su ser y jaló a Hinata hacia el agujero que los llevaría al otro extremo del origen.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Yo… ¡Ahhhhhhh!—no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que ambos estaban cayendo hacia la oquedad. Hinata se vio inmersa en una sensación de adrenalina pura recorrerle las venas, de verdad era demasiado extremo lo que estaban haciendo.

En cambio Naruto, gritaba a todo pulmón la palabra "Libertad" ya que él había hecho estas cosas miles de veces. En plena caída, el ojiazul abrazó a Hinata para que no se lastimara y activó un mecanismo de vuelo con el cual detener el descenso tan fuerte. Finalmente ambos detuvieron su caída, Naruto estaba en perfectas condiciones pero Hinata estaba blanca como un fantasma, luego de haber experimentado semejante caída libre.

— ¡No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez!—profirió con muchas energías—. Oye ¿No te gustó?

—N-No—Hinata apenas logró articular una negación. Naruto bastante risueño, agitó un poco a Hinata para que recuperara la consciencia pero desde luego, ella estaba perdida.

—Tranquila, se te quitará en minutos ¡Vayamos por el ingrediente secreto!

Y ambos, trotaron hasta recorrer un largo pasillo de piedra con muchas almas de color rojo atoradas en el camino. El olor era insoportable, Naruto se quejó del hedor a ostiones y huevo podrido, mientras que Hinata hacía lo posible por recuperarse a sí misma hasta que lo logró.

— ¡Ugh, huele a mierda este lugar!

—Ahí está el ingrediente secreto—la joven señaló a otra bestia más grande que el mismo descuartizador, observó a un extraño gusano gigante con caparazón de tortuga y la cara envejecida y desfigurada. Hinata preguntó que era exactamente, no era una criatura nada parecida a un animal marino ni a un mamífero, era demonio puro. Parecía devorar algo viscoso y amarillento para posteriormente vomitarlo o expulsarlo por la cola.

Y justo ahí en esa cola estaban conectados los tubos de succión que alimentan a las bestias, algo sumamente asqueroso y repulsivo para ambos. Ni Naruto ni Hinata ocultaron sus asqueados rostros por la criatura y tenían que destruirla antes de que sea tarde. El rubio se acercó con aire arrogante y sonrió de lado con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¡Así que eres el ingrediente secreto!—confirmó el rubio con las cejas levantadas.

El monstruo levantó su asqueroso rostro y con gesto inquietante se dirigió a ambos. Hinata casi vomitaba.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntó con una voz doble y femenina demasiado gangosa. Naruto en su mente analizó que la criatura era un súcubo, pero no era la acostumbrada mujer bella que engañaba a los hombres, sino un ser horripilante con olor a pescado podrido, era definitivamente otro tipo de súcubo.

— ¡Soy tu cita para el baile, gusano de mierda!

Ese comentario la hizo enfurecer hasta hacer temblar las rocas que había a su paso, por lo que se acercó directamente a ambos, pero no lo suficiente ya que estaba conectada. Hinata frunció el ceño al tener a la criatura muy cerca.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, carajo?!—gritó el súcubo enseñando los dientes y vomitando una sustancia fosforescente que no logró atinar a ninguno de ellos.

— ¡Fallaste querida!—el rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Mi nombre por cierto, es Naruto—le guiñó el ojo con ligero aire coqueto.

— ¿Naruto Namikaze? ¿Hijo del legendario Rayo Amarillo y la zorra de Kushina Uzumaki?—soltó con mucha fuerza y babeando esa sustancia viscosa.

—Sí, pero llámame "Naruto el Caza-Demonios" ¿Verdad que suena más perrón?—se lució bastante confianzudo ante el demonio, que soltó una carcajada muy molesta para él y su compañera.

— ¡¿Quieres matarme?! Eso es imposible, tengo mil doscientos años de edad—gruñó con hostilidad, cansándose de esos comentarios.

— ¡Ja! No aparentas más de doce mil…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el súcubo comenzó a enfurecerse y a apretar sus puños con filosas uñas larguísimas.

—Hinata, quédate detrás de mí—la protegió con un brazo mientras él sacaba la espada.

— ¡No, no te dejaré Naruto! ¡Esta vez lucharemos juntos!—exclamó la muchacha con un vigor extraordinario. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡TÚ Y LA ZORRA DE TU AMIGA, JÓDANSE!—chilló el súcubo liberando sustancia viscosa alrededor pero tanto Naruto como Hinata lo esquivaron. Naruto tomó su gancho para desplazarse en las rocas flotantes, fruto del enojo del súcubo pero tenían la ventaja de hacerlo muy rápido.

.

.

.

—Hinata, tienes que esquivar sus puños gigantes. Tenemos la ventaja de que "eso" sea demasiado lento, cuando ella te ataque saca tu espada y córtale los tubos que conectan el origen—le explicó a Hinata que era lo que tenía que hacer, debía actuar muy rápido y aunque "eso" no era precisamente veloz, si era muy fuerte.

Hinata así lo hizo, intentó interceptar los golpes brutos de Astoreth para subirse a su caparazón y con su guadaña cortar los tres tubos más importantes y hacer que se cayera en su propia viscosidad. Lamentablemente los gritos de Astoreth eran demasiado aturdidores, por lo que necesitó que Naruto la distrajera.

—Oye súcubo ¡¿Quieres un pedazo de mí?!

— ¡ARGH! ¡VOY A ARRANCARLES LOS BRAZOS Y LAS PIERNAS, A MASTICARLOS Y A VOMITARLOS SOBRE SUS PATÉTICAS CARAS!—vociferó con fuerza mientras arrojaba piedras con dirección hacia Naruto

— ¡Nooo!—gritó la chica, pero desde luego Naruto era muy veloz ya que con sólo mover la cara a un lado con aire olímpico, las rocas no alcanzaron a rozarle siquiera el rostro, por lo que le daba un toque bastante genial.

Naruto empuñó la espada e hizo un movimiento espectacular: De forma imperceptible para el ojo humano, el rubio utilizó su arma para propinar una serie de espadazos a una velocidad, cortando algunos pedazos de carne, su sangre salió a borbotones manchando el suelo.

— ¡Oh, no seas tímida cariño!—terció con amabilidad fingida mientras trataba de atacar desde abajo, en la parte más blanda ya que su caparazón era bastante resistente a las balas de sus chicas gemelas.

— ¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!—vociferó mientras daba arañazo tras arañazo, puñetazo tras otro pero la pequeñez del ojiazul era demasiado para el súcubo. Naruto sacó un arco con flechas y disparó una con explosivos sobre la cara, haciendo que se aturdiera.

— ¡Hinata, es tu oportunidad, corta los malditos tubos!—gritó hacia Hinata quien saltó hasta la siguiente roca flotante y luego a su caparazón durísimo.

Corrió lo mejor que pudo y como si fuera mantequilla, cortó con su guadaña las tres conexiones principales de la succión. Este era el fin para el súcubo, quien se soltó y su peso la hizo caer sobre la viscosidad y restos de vómito. Hinata nuevamente corrió hacia Naruto, quien la atrapó antes de que Astoreth se sumergiera en su propio jugo.

— ¡Hinata, lo lograste!—Naruto felicitó a Hinata, mientras ella asintió aliviada de que por fin lograron derrotar a esa criatura.

—Ambos lo hicimos Naruto-kun, somos un buen equipo…

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y finalmente salieron de esa cavidad tan olorosa y llena de ácido. Por suerte ambos lograron salir ilesos y sin un rasguño alguno, para ser el primer trabajo no lo hicieron nada mal. Caminando rumbo a la salida, pasaron junto a una especie de ventilador que sacaba todos los restos de untuosidad, no le prestó demasiada atención.

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a cuartearse y de las grietas el súcubo brincó haciendo una segunda aparición. Irritada, con los ojos demoniacos terriblemente rojos, con los dientes asquerosamente rotos y las garras firmes, aquella criatura se había vuelto feroz y temible.

— ¡Naruto, regresó!—chilló la chica bastante asustando creyendo que ya la habían destruido, pero no fue así.

— ¡ARGH! ¡VOY A MATARLOS SABANDIJAS!—bramó Astoreth con furia a punto de explotar de rabia, estaba dispuesta a asesinarlos a ambos.

—No puede ser.

—Hinata, corre—esta vez la chica no lo pensó dos veces y acató, ella se alejó considerablemente.

— ¡Maldita lapa!—se quejó de su repentino regreso. Pero en ese instante se le vino una idea estupenda, tratar de acabar con ella haciéndola llegar al ventilador, que tenía la fuerza suficiente para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

— ¡ARGH! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO MANACIDO!—la criatura dio golpes, arañazos de forma todavía más bruta ya que no podía sostenerse.

Una de sus uñas casi se clava en la espalda de Hinata, pero Naruto se lo impidió con la Rebelión, bloqueando el ataque y bramando a Hinata que lo ayudara a arrojar a Astoreth por el ventilador gigante. Sus uñas casi agarraron a ambos de no ser por los buenos reflejos de cada uno. La súcubo resbaló debido a la corriente agresiva y se sostuvo de una enorme roca para no arrastrarse contra las aspas del ventilador gigante.

— ¡Hinata, atácala ahora!

La Hyûga corrió con su guadaña para cortarle las manos, que ya se soltara de una vez para acabar con ella.

—Siento decirte que nuestra cita al baile no se te hará, querida—se burló el rubio rascándose la cabeza con cierto aire despistado.

Astoreth finalmente se soltó de su agarre y fue arrastrada violentamente por la corriente, haciendo que chocara contra las aspas, atorándose con ellas y partiéndose hasta sangrar, el rostro se le desfiguró por completo hasta desaparecer en un mar de ácido, vómito, sangre y carne demoniaca. Se había terminado, por ahora.

.

.

.

—Hinata, realmente sabes cómo usar esa guadaña—suspiró Naruto con un guiño, sintiéndose aliviado y algo cansado de haber terminado con esta pesadilla.

—Gracias Naruto-kun, nos salvamos el uno al otro—asintió Hinata con las manos atrás, una posición bastante inocente.

—Sí, nada mal para ser sólo un súcubo. Se acabó por esta vez pero recuerda que Astoreth no es el único demonio.

—Lo sé, somos un buen equipo—Hinata bajó la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Cierto y no es que yo pretenda salvarte todo el tiempo sólo porque te ame, también debes aprender a cuidarte las espaldas Hinata…

— ¿Espera, qué?—Hinata se detuvo en seco ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Dije que Astoreth no es el único demonio al que enfrentaremos…

—No, no… Lo que dijiste después—lo interrumpió sosteniéndole los hombros, ella quería que lo repitiera, lo anhelaba de verdad. Naruto carraspeó un poco, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Dije que deberás aprender a cuidarte las espaldas—exclamó con las mejillas un tanto rojas y con una mano en la cabeza ¿Naruto estaba sonrojándose por ella?

Hinata se quedó callada, el rubio no estaba siendo claro enfrente de ella, él dijo claramente "no es porque te ame", no estaba sorda, ella sabía lo que escuchó. Naruto quitó sus manos de los hombros las sostuvo con las suyas de una manera tan tierna que Hinata no lo había imaginado antes. Vio sus ojos y estos eran diferentes como cuando él la animaba en su entrenamiento. Su Naruto estaba dispuesto a decirle algo que seguro cambiaría sus destinos para siempre, que la acogerían en el más cálido sentimiento. Naruto finalmente se rio por lo bajo.

—Hinata yo... Yo te amo, eres una joven extraordinaria y fuerte, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y no sabes lo mucho que te admiro. Siempre te amé y siempre lo voy a hacer…

Naruto finamente se coloró de un rojo intenso, se había confesado a ella sin tapujos, sin interrupciones y sin demonios a su alrededor. Hinata abrió la boca con el más encantador asombro, ella iba a confesar sus sentimientos y Naruto terminó ganándole en eso. No pudo evitar soltar algunas risitas que a su compañero le pareció fascinante.

— ¿Hablé de más?—Naruto siempre con esa actitud tan enérgica. Hinata se lanzó a abrazarlo y él le hizo dar vueltas y giros, riéndose del momento.

— ¡Dijiste lo necesario Naruto-kun, yo también te amo!—exclamó y se separó de él, sólo para que Naruto le diera el momento que había estado esperando: Un beso.

Naruto besó a Hinata, sus bocas eran perfectas para estar juntas en el acto. Sus labios se movieron en una danza tierna y al mismo tiempo apasionada. Incluso Naruto metió su lengua en la cavidad de ella para profundizar aquel beso, era un intercambio de labios, un intercambio de vidas y un intercambio de sentimientos liberados. Era lo que siempre habían deseado, era su primer beso que resultó ser lo mejor de sus vidas, ahora conectadas.

En ese momento Naruto tuvo que separarse de mala ganas, Hinata escuchó una serie de ruidos gangosos por doquier. Eran muchas docenas de estigios superiores, parecidos a los normales, sólo que en lugar de plateados eran azules y tenían dos cuernos en lugar de uno.

— ¿Tenían que interrumpirnos?—se quejó Naruto mirando con molestia a los estigios. Incluso Hinata estaba algo decepcionada de que le arruinaran el momento.

—Naruto…

—Vayamos a comer ramen después de acabar con estas sabandijas ¡De veras!

—De acuerdo—Hinata suspiró encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su espada Yamato y se ponía en guardia, Naruto hizo lo mismo antes de guiñarle el ojo con una brillante sonrisa, logrando un sonrojo en ella.

En ese momento apareció nuevamente "El Descuartizador" mucho más agresivo, dispuesto a atacarlos por haberse escapado. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, dándose fuerza el uno al otro porque ya estaban conectados, en un equipo.

— ¡Aquí vamos!—gritó Naruto con vigor a lado de Hinata.

Juntos formaban una máquina de matar.

* * *

><p>¡Capítulo Único terminado! Me guié muchísimo en Devil May Cry y eso de que sacrificaban ángeles para convertirlos en caídos fue total invento mío, no sabía que nombre ponerle al súcubo, pensé en ponerle Astarté (esposa de Astaroth) pero finalmente me guié por Astoreth, me gusta xD<p>

Amé a Naruto siendo un excelente mentor sin perder el carisma del mismo, le tengo cierta envidia a Hina-chan xD

**• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

**No lo exijo, pero no cuesta más de un minuto dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. No se callen, alcen la voz (?)**

**¡Me retiro, bye bye! n_n *Fer, fuera***


End file.
